Requiem For a Superhero
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: Bikini Bottom comes together to mourn one of their own. Crafted as a tribute to the late Ernest Borgnine.


**A/N: I've never written for the _Spongebob _fandom before, but I couldn't help but notice that only one story seemed to address the recent passing of Mr. Ernest Borgnine. And thus, this tribute, of sorts, to Mermaid Man.**

**I own nothing.**

**Requiem For a Superhero**  
**Bikini Bottom comes together to mourn the tragic loss of one of their own.**

The sky was grey in Bikini Bottom as its residents filed one-by-one into the Krusty Krab. Eugene Krabs looked out over the crowd that was gathering. Normally, he'd be thrilled to have so many patrons in his restaurant, but today-today was different. Spongebob Squarepants quietly made his way over to where his boss stood.

"Th-thanks for letting us do this here, Mr. Krabs," he squeaked. The sponge's normally vibrant, large eyes were brimming with tears.

"You're welcome, me boy," the old crab said. "Just seemed like the right thing to do." Spongebob merely nodded, and slunk away, taking his seat in the first row of chairs. Within moments, Sandy Cheeks stepped up to the podium that was placed beside the cash register.

"Howdy, y'all," she began, "we're here today to honor the life of one of the most important citizens Bikini Bottom has ever known: Mermaid Man." As she spoke, Spongebob couldn't help but think about how _wrong_ this whole set-up was.

Mermaid Man couldn't really be _dead_.

Superheroes didn't _die_, they just got older. _Right?_

Spongebob zoned back in as Sandy concluded her duties as emcee.

"This memorial service is a way for all of us to show how much we loved Mermaid Man, and say how thankful we are for all of the countless times he saved critters from danger. Now, would any of y'all like to say a few words?"

One by one, citizens spoke of the fondness they had for their hero. Residents of the Shady Shoals rest home recalled a gentle fellow who enjoyed watching TV, playing checkers, and occasionally sharing stories of the "glory days." Even a few villains showed up to pay final respects to their nemesis.

"Mermaid Man definitely left a mark on me," declared Man-Ray through brief giggle fits. "That blasted tickle belt is still with me. And whenever I-hee hee hee-whenever I feel its wretched tickle, I'll think of him." When at last no one else had anything to add, the room's collective gaze centered on Barnacle Boy, Mermaid Man's sidekick of many years. It was clear that they expected him to say something. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Long after everyone else left, Spongebob remained. He stood by the door, contemplating whether or not he should go. Barnacle Boy was there, too, but he seemed too preoccupied to notice the other's presence.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Patrick was banging on the window. "Are ya comin', or what?" Spongebob waved him off.

"I'll catch up with you, Pat." And as the starfish left, Spongebob walked over and sat beside Barnacle Boy.

"Oh…hey, Sponge-Kid." Barnacle boy was a bit of a curmudgeon, sure, but Spongebob couldn't recall ever hearing his voice sound so _flat_ before, so…_empty._

"I'm really sorry, Barnacle Boy. I'm sure this is harder for you than anyone." The old man nodded.

"We had quite the time together. Over fifty years, I think." Spongebob was impressed.

"Wow. Gee, I hope Patrick and I will still be friends fifty years from now." Barnacle Boy smirked.

"Ya never know, kid. Sometimes, I just think I got lucky." There was a long, intense silence. Spongebob finally broke it.

"I think we were all lucky to know Mermaid Man. He was the greatest superhero in the seven seas. And it's just…kinda hard to picture Bikini Bottom without him." More silence. This time, Barnacle Boy spoke first.

"But as long as those things that Mermaid Man stood for: Justice, peace, all of that-as long as those things are still around, so is he." The pair sat there for a little while longer.

"So, what're you gonna do now, Barnacle Boy?" Spongebob questioned.

"I'm gonna go back to the Merma-lair, straighten things up. And ya know, kid, you're welcome to come by anytime."

"Really?" The sponge was elated. The superhero nodded.

"Yeah. I think Mermaid Man would like that. Since you were always such a big fan, and everything."

"Wow! Thanks, Barnacle Boy!" Spongebob happily skipped away, and the old man let out a heavy sigh. He stared at the picture of his partner, of his friend, and smiled a little.

"I'm gonna miss ya, ya old coot."

**And, there you have it. R&R?**


End file.
